Guardians Of the Mind
Guardians Of the Mind Info '''Hi :D it's Ohio, I made this guild in hope that it would slowly become great. And was I wrong... It grew so fast I could not believe it. I want to thank my Second in commands for joining and helping out and thank every one who has joined our guild. We are a great group that helps all and we consist of the best people on Dofus. (Except For that Same Damn Guy) Joke '''Guild : Allies with : Moon- Player Average Level : 105 Things To Do: Dungeons (At least 1 every day, Just ask and we will do it :D) Kolo (All the Time) Contests (Once every month or so) Current : None ;-; Have Fun (24/7) Talk (As much as you want) Get help! We are always helping starting players! Requirements Pay To Play (Or getting Pay To Play soon) Level Minimum of 50 Active Awesome Alignment : Any (Mainly bontarians) (Players of the rank NUICENCE are people who are too awesome to say no to) Leaders : ''' Leader: Ohios-Monster Second In Commands: Sordia, Tofupimper, Sneaka-Peek. Also Talk to Sinful-Pacito, Can-heal, Flexibility, Khatalone, Ahkruke, or Moon-sprite for more information! '''Rank System Second in Command : Beat Second in Commands exp by SIC's exp + 1/2 of SIC's Exp (Excluding Sordia) Treasurer - Has Donated EXP and Kamas to guild and valuable time and Earned my Trust Any Rank (Besides Treasurer or SIC) 250k exp givin Scout - 200k Exp Given Secretary - 150k Exp Given Governer 100k Exp Given Guide - 75k Exp Given Mentor - 50k Exp Given Aprentice - 25k Exp Given Mascot - 10k Exp Given Choose any rank between the listed ranks once you have reached expectations for only 10kk q^_^p All donations go to Guild funds Chosen One Goes To Winner Of any Contest (>^_^)> Hugs are free 'Guild Member Update Service - ' Guildies! WE NEED EXP!! Please give exp so guild can progess. Ty. We have currently one VERY SMALL house at (-45,17) Guild Fund - 480,101 kamas Donations are welcome. Please give for the sake of our guild. ---- - Ohio Sin, Guild says Ty for Donations :D Sordia, Guild says Ty for Donations and being an epic SIC Everyone else keep working Weekley Update: Our guild can have so many more people join, right now we need more active people like you to join. Copy paste this basic message and start recruiting for the Guards. /r Recruitng For Guardians of the Mind, A new epic guild searching for cool active people. Lvl 50+ p2p and must be awesome. We do dungeons kolo and the occasional contest :D Pm me for info and invite. Sordia and I have been talking, We were thinking to start up a loan system with some of our trusted guildies that need funds. More details coming soon. We finally bought our house even though we are too young to donate it to guild. Thanks to all those donations. We have changed our any rank ways to a more standard system to plus exp donation, Leveling the guild is a big priority so donate if you can.